Romance In The Forbidden City (Wizardess Heart)
by panteradraco
Summary: In a spin-off, Azusa and Klaus, who obviously wouldn't get along, were made to represent their school on a visit to the mysterious capital of Chingo, a kingdom much further away from Gedonelune than Hinomoto. Takahashi Rin (OC) was sent along with them in order to make sure they couldn't kill each other. How much blood will be spilt? Cover may be added later if I have time to draw.
1. Chapter 1: Chingo, Chingo, Here I Come!

**Brief Notes: Ok, so I decided to change my mind. Rin Takahashi is my OC, I am writing stories about her so you will know how she got to this point. She did have something to do with both Azusa and Klaus in the past.**

...

Headmaster Randolph summoned Klaus and Azusa, who obviously did not at all like to be in the same room as each other, each facing away from the other. The headmaster scanned both of their faces with an "everything-will-be-ok" expression, then he opened, "It is the consensus of all teaching staff that the two of you will be selected as representatives for our academy to the Far Eastern Kingdom of Chingo."

The two of them silently glared at each other upon hearing the news, they were like 2 opposing unicorns, one white and the other black. They thought in unison, "This stinks, we're stuck with each other?"

Takahashi Rin hopped into the office, asking cluelessly, "Why am I here?" She was oblivious to the sparks flying in the air, but her entrance softened the atmosphere almost immediately as Klaus joked with a smile, "Here she hopped in like a bunny that she is." She pouted at him, "Awww..." Everyone except Azusa let down their guard here because Randolph seemed warm rather than strict. Azusa was silent and stared contemplatively at Rin, thinking, "Is that little idiot selected too?"

Rin muttered to herself, "He did get along surprisingly well with Klaus' younger brother in the Sports Festival. I recall them playing Fimule as a pair; but I know it will be much harder for him to make peace with this more aggressive older brother. To be honest, I cannot say which of them is handsomer, but I am somewhat worried that if I were to be alone with either of them for just one moment I might be attacked." When she looked up, she perceived to her embarrassment that everyone's eyes were on her. Azusa thought, "She's being silly, yet again..." After an awkward pause, Randolph broke the silence with a bright announcement, "You're chosen to help the group gel. The panel has found none more up to the task than you, Takahashi Rin." Rin suddenly bloomed with excitement and said, "Thank you very much, I will do my best!" Deep down though, she felt worried that she might screw up big time.

Klaus approached her boldly with a few quick steps and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "Don't worry," he comforted her with tenderness, "I am with you." Azusa marched competitively over to her left and grabbed her by her left upper arm, "Then let's not waste any time." Randolph sensed the tension in the air, so he "smiled" audibly, "A-hem! The details are in this parchment." He conjured up a magical piece of parchment out of thin air, and it floated towards Rin, who was in the middle. While the two men brimming with testosterone were glaring daggers at each other, Rin snatched the parchment without delay so they wouldn't fight over who gets to carry it. Once they exited the Headmaster's office, the strength of Azusa's grip increased to the point of hurt, Rin winced without making a sound. She could sense the anger in his grip, even though his expression was calm and unreadable as always. On the other side, Klaus definitely believed that he's physically stronger than Azusa, and could have pulled Rin towards him, but realising that if they both tugged at her she would feel pain. He let go and gave Azusa the "I-will-give-you-this-one" look wordlessly, inwardly though, Klaus despised Azusa and Azusa envied Klaus. Rin was so clueless that she imagined the two were somehow telepathic. Once Azusa saw that he was victorious, he accelerated in an attempt to ditch Klaus, but they were brisk-walking at equal speed, dragging helpless Rin along.

...

Once Rin rolled out the parchment, 3 luxury train tickets materialised from its surface. Both men pretended not to care but then peered over her shoulder to read the parchment when she wasn't paying attention. She went all enthusiastic over the tickets in an attempt to liven up the collective mood. After having tolerated this for so long, Rin blurted out without holding anything back, "Can't you guys at least look a little happier? The air is feeling heavier and heavier in here!" Klaus went and petted Rin on her head, saying, "Don't worry, Bunnyhead, nobody's dying under my watch. Now, let's search the library to see if we can find anything on Chingo before we set off." While Klaus was attending to Rin, Azusa seized the opening in an instance to take and read the parchment for himself. With his peripheral vision, he continually checked on Klaus and Rin to make sure they weren't crossing the line (um, his line).

The two of them searched quite hard, then Rin invited Azusa, asking, "Azusa! Can't you help out too?" He stood up after letting out a "tch" and complied just for her sake, not that he cared about Klaus in the slightest. She was surprised that Klaus did not bark out an order to Azusa, he probably just did not want to show that he needed Azusa's help in anything. Even if he did order Azusa to do anything, there would probably be such a response, "Don't you order me around." Rin muttered to herself as she chuckled, "Klaus acts like a tough guy." He bopped her lightly on the head, saying, "I heard that, Bunnyhead... And I am a tough guy." He stuck out his chest pridefully while boasting.

After a long and "arduous" search they found absolutely nothing on this mysterious Kingdom of Chingo. Rin said, "I guess we would have to ask the station staff for essential information." Both men hated asking for directions, they scowled and then shared a different look at each other, as if finally finding some common ground.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For your information, the "..." indicates a time gap. Now, isn't it wonderful that Klaus and Azusa have just discovered something they would "happily share" in common? I apologise for not being inspired enough to continue the Miraxus story, but I have been updating the documents to make sure that they stay on this site. There's hope that one day I will get back to it. Finally, I hope Wizardess Heart turns into anime, it's the best otome game I have ever played. Thank you very much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

**OK, I am trying to give both guys attention so as to not neglect either.**

The setting sun painted the sky with a mixture of orange and crimson, it reminded Rin of... The curfew! While Klaus was fawning over her, Azusa looked like he was sulking in a dark corner. She declared plainly, "I've got to go." Azusa turned to her and offered a hand. Then to everyone's surprise, both Klaus and Azusa proposed in unison, "At least let me walk you home." Immediately after they closed their mouths they shared a quick annoyed glance at each other like two beasts in rut. Rin could almost imagine flames coating the two.

She was presented with a dilemma to choose between the two. The idea to make them both walk her back to the dorm would be the worst ever. Choosing either would leave the other hanging, how would her decision help the duo get along? She pondered, weighing the options. She knew she was never good at thinking, but she's trying her best. She quickly scanned both of them, but her eyes seemed to linger on Azusa for maybe a second longer. Klaus immediately took the hint, and said in a gentlemanly manner, "Take care." So he spun around and left. Azusa smirked triumphantly at his rival's back, as if he won again. Rin did not actually choose Azusa because she liked him more, it's actually because he seemed to have some important things to say that couldn't be said in front of the others.

The two of them walked slowly homeward bound, without saying a word. Once they were at the door of the girl's dorm, Azusa broke the silence in an uncharacteristically hesitant way, "Are you... hurt?" Rin spun to face him wide-eyed, then her eyes "shrunk back to normal". She muttered, "I was... A little... But I'm fine now. Please don't worry about me." Azusa apologised then and there, "Sorry, I promised not to hurt you again and yet..." She cut him off before he could get any darker, "You're not mad any more?" Azusa inquired smoothly in a dangerously seductive voice, "What if I am still mad?" Rin threw herself at him and hugged him.

After having stayed like that for a while, she withdrew, but was instantly pulled back into his embrace. He narrowed his eyes in an insidious manner and grinned quite widely at her, "You know that's insufficient compensation." What had she done wrong? She asked, as if she had half-expected it, "Then what more do you want?" He declared with a sense of entitlement, "Kiss me, and I might just forgive you." She checked her surroundings quickly and then gave him a light peck on the cheek. He teased, sounding disappointed, "That wasn't even a kiss, but you're already red as a tomato?"

Rin angrily protested, "How's that not a kiss?" Azusa pointed at his lips while smirking, and commanded, "Give me a proper kiss this time." She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on her right ear. "Eh?" She jumped back with a start and covered her right ear with her left hand. He narrowed his eyes again, and commented, "Nice reaction there. You're so defenceless, as always." She flustered even more, pouted and protested, "You big meanie!" He cackled in genuine laughter, spun around and started marching away briskly. "Wait!" Rin cried out. He stopped dead in his tracks and said, "We'll spend plenty of time together during the trip, so don't get all mushy on me now." Then, he moved on, cool as cucumber, as always.

...

Amelia woke Rin up with her cheery voice, "Rise and shine, Rin!" Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, "Good morning." Amelia pointed outside the window while saying, "Isn't it Prefect Klaus waiting for you? Oh, wait... It's rare!" Rin stood up and walked towards the window until she stood next to Amelia. Her eyes widened with surprise, in a haste, she said, "Got to go." She hurried outside.

Both Azusa and Klaus were leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for her. "You're late, moron." That was what Klaus said to Rin first thing in the morning. "What do you mean late? I am not aware we've set a meeting time!" So she protested. Azusa tapped twice on her shoulder lightly, as if giving her a reminder, "Actually, we're supposed to meet at 9." His smile looked harmless, but she could sense she's just tested his patience. Klaus said dryly, "You're 10 minutes late." Then his expression went grimmer. "I am so sorry!" She apologised mostly in fear, with a tinge of guilt. After a brief pause, she broke the silence, "Couldn't you have sent your owl to wake me up?" Klaus gave her another fierce look, and she shrunk, then he explained once his expression resumed normalcy, "You said you didn't like that method." She smiled and concurred, "Especially when combined with the countdown." Klaus' fierce look came back. "Come on now, we don't wanna miss the train," Azusa snapped everyone back together so they moved out, trotting to cover more ground. Klaus looked back in irritation, Rin was too slow. He slowed down and suddenly lifted her from the ground. In the next instance, she was cradled like a baby. She squirmed in surprise but his Gorgon's glare virtually petrified her. Azusa would have complained about it, but with so much at stake he accelerated and left Klaus with Rin.

Once Klaus reached the station, Rin voiced her request meekly, "Why don't you put me down now?" Klaus gave her a sly smile and replied, "Not yet." She asked, "But aren't you weary of my weight?" Klaus commented, "I told you before, you're light." Meanwhile, Azusa gave his usual charming smile to the receptionist and asked for directions to the train with the longest range, even though he inwardly shunned having to do that. The magic cast on the train was supposed to be so powerful that it could travel as far as Chingo, though apparently only highly prosperous merchants would have any business there. As they were asking around, they found out more about Chingo from station staff and traders at the platform. Apparently, it's a Kingdom almost closed off from outsiders.

...

"What do you think of Chingo?" Rin opened. "I would imagine that Chingo will be culturally closer to Hinomoto than Gedonelune," Azusa answered with a kind smile. "Mere conjecture," Klaus objected right away, "We don't know enough to make that statement." Azusa glared at him, but he's unfazed. Looking worried, Rin interjected, "Isn't Chingo geographically much closer to Hinomoto than Gedonelune? I find Azusa's guess sensible."

Just then, the train arrived at the right moment to break up the tension. Klaus scanned both Azusa and Rin, then sighed, "I give up." Azusa suddenly held Rin's hand and said with a smile, "Then let's get on board." So he tugged her on board, but Klaus was already way ahead of them, having sorted out everyone's luggage professionally. "Over here," Klaus announced, and then opened the door like a gentleman. To everyone's surprise the trio found a very large bed and a little desk. The bed was done neatly. There's only one bed, one room. Klaus closed the door and started cautiously examining the room. It's just like him. Azusa scowled and thought to himself, "Why does it have to be like this?"

Seeing both of them standing hesitantly, rooted on the spot, Rin leapt onto the bed innocently and lay down in the middle. Azusa sat to the left of Rin on the bed, while Klaus did the same thing to her right. "I guess there's no helping it then," Azusa remarked rather casually and lay down, "In any case I am beat." Klaus just "hmphed" and lay down. They quickly turned to opposite directions facing the walls on each side.

 **Well, well, readers, aren't they off to a good start? I will try to update this as frequently as I can. I know things seem to be happening quite slowly here, but it gives me time to research and plan for the story. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unusual Uses Of Shikigami

**I hope you get to see something slightly more erotic and exciting in this chapter. Sorry for being such a tease, but that's who I really am. In this chapter, I am introducing a new fun game to spice up the story.**

Rin simply couldn't stand the silence, she began tugging at Azusa. No response. She turned and tugged at Klaus instead. "What? Scared to go wee by yourself?" He asked. She couldn't seem to make out whether he's just teasing or not. "That's not it..." So she answered. "Quit being annoying," Azusa suddenly interrupted. She pouted and asked angrily, "Oh, so the two of you were only pretending to be asleep?" "I was sleeping until you woke me up by tugging," Klaus turned and glared at her while saying it. "Hey, you make it sound like I was the only one pretending," Azusa turned to face Rin and Klaus, perhaps because he wanted to see if they're doing something intimate literally centimetres behind his back. "I did sleep, but you two woke me up with your meaningless chatter," he added. Rin finally raised her voice and complained to both men, "You're not going to stay like this for the entire trip, are you? It's boring and depressing!"

"Why, you want to play or something? You're not a child any more, you know," Azusa said with his usual impassionate voice. "Well, well, if Azusa doesn't wanna play with you then I'll indulge you with everything I've got," Klaus seized the opportunity with a mischievous grin. "Really?" Rin sounded totally unsuspecting. "Don't encourage her, or she'll never grow up," Azusa spoke directly to Klaus for the first time during the trip, but then immediately spun around to face the wall. "Awww... Azusa's no fun at all," Rin complained, but her eyes were shining at Klaus, hoping that he'd do something fun with her.

"You will continue your training with me wherever you are," he declared plainly, to Rin's disappointment, of course. "Training? You can't be serious!" But Klaus shut down her complaint easily, with a serious look on his face, "When was I not serious?" Rin sighed, "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you won't give me a break even on such an important trip." "Especially on such an important trip," Klaus added, "But I'll teach you something much more interesting now." His mischievous grin was back. Azusa was listening, though he had his back turned towards them. Anyone would be curious about that sort of stuff, really.

Klaus wasted no time to pull Rin towards himself and then climbed on top of her. He smoothly covered her mouth with his left hand to effectively mute her, all actions done in a fluent succession. He licked her right on the neck. She tried to struggle with all her might but he subdued her with his right hand and body weight. As he continued licking, Rin felt extremely ticklish, but couldn't protest or beg him to stop. She was silently hoping for Azusa to rescue her.

After a little while, Klaus showed no sign of stopping. Azusa found it odd that there were little muffled "mmm"s but nobody was saying anything, so he turned around suspiciously. His eyes widened in surprise to see them playing that kind of game. Then, he quickly gave Klaus a mean, grim look. Their eyes met, sparks were flying in the air. Azusa opened, "You call this training, Mr Prefect? You are even filthier than I thought, rotten Goldstein." Then Klaus gave him a look of "so what" briefly before uncovering Rin's mouth and sealing her lips with a forceful kiss. Azusa's left eyebrow was twitching in inner fury, and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Are you going to get naked and do the thing right now? So you don't care if I'm watching?" Klaus wanted to continue, but then he backed down, saying as a matter of fact, "She complained about boredom, so I was just playing with her like she wanted. That's unlike a certain someone who just ignored her plea. Don't tell me your heart is really made of ice."

Azusa sighed and gave Rin a somewhat friendly smile, speaking in a tone that one would use to comfort a child, "Come here, Rin, I'll play with you." Rin pouted, "Is everyone here treating me as a toy now?" Azusa suddenly squinted his eyes in a sinister way and hissed with an evil grin, "Get over here. You can bet my ideas are much brighter than Mr Prefect's." Somehow, Rin believed that Azusa's idea wouldn't be worse than Klaus' tickle torture or any other training he might have in store for her, so she complied without further ado.

"There's my good girl," Azusa petted her gently on her head with the "ordinary" smile that he usually showed everyone. Klaus gave them a slant glance of disgust before turning his back on them. He took out a Shikigami from his pocket, the ruffling sound made Klaus imagine something lewd. Azusa asked in a surprisingly polite voice, "Would you like to kiss it?" Rin asked, "Why?" Klaus was resisting the urge to turn around, he thought maybe Azusa pulled out his manhood and asked her to kiss it, but... Azusa broke that fantasy by saying, "Fine, I'll kiss it." Klaus inwardly sighed.

Azusa produced a clone of himself, to which Rin exclaimed in amazement. He asked, "It's not your first time seeing it, so why are you acting so amazed?" Rin's eyes went shiny, saying with a sunny voice, "No matter how many times I see it, this is still awesome!" "It's sounds like you're fangirling over someone else," Azusa scowled a little. "No, I am not! I am fangirling over you, in case you haven't noticed," Rin protested, then blushed in embarrassment.

"What is it this time? Did he show her 'whatever he's most proud of'?" Klaus had dirty thoughts again. Azusa suddenly stood up and went out of the room and left Rin with his clone. Klaus felt the weight lifted from the other side of the bed. He grew more curious. However, Azusa's clone sat on the bed, so the weight returned. Both Rin and the clone were sitting side by side on the left area of the bed when Klaus sneaked a curious peek. Nothing else seemed to be going on, so he quickly looked back at the wall and closed his eyes.

The original Azusa returned to the room with 3 newly-bought packs of cards. "Were they playing cards?" Rin inquired. "Not just any plain playing card, these are collectible trading cards, I bought them from the store on the train," he explained. It's only logical, where else could he have obtained them? He threw all 3 packs at Rin so she could take a closer look at them. "Choose a deck," he instructed. Rin eyed all 3 packs, the packaging design was very interesting. On the first pack there was an eight-headed serpent that looked very imposing. Rin asked, "What's this terrible creature?" "It's an Orochi, a magical beast from Hinomoto," the original Azusa explained before sitting on the other side of Rin. On the second pack there was a Qilin which was a native magical beast in Chingo, unknown to her. On the third pack there was a Nine-Tailed Kitsune, an indigenous magical beast in Hinomoto. Rin held up the Qilin card box and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh, I have never seen this one before!"

"Hurry up and pick a deck already," Azusa grew a little impatient, but he was still smiling. Rin wanted to learn more about magical beasts in Chingo, so she chose the Qilin deck. The original Azusa picked the Kitsune deck and the clone picked the Orochi deck. They arranged themselves to sit in a triangle on the floor in the spacey room and then read the mini-guide in each of the card boxes. Then, they began sorting out the cards. Azusa announced, "Let Rin make the first move." Rin drew out a card and placed it face down in front of her. The clone Azusa announced, "Preparation phase begins." Rin asked, "Preparation phase?" The original Azusa asked, "Don't tell me you haven't actually read the guide, but I saw you reading it, right?" The clone Azusa affirmed that he saw her reading it too. Rin suddenly recalled the information, "Oh!" Then, she assessed her cards again, but had no idea which card to draw. The original Azusa gave her a reminder in the form of a question, "Aren't you going to boost EP?" The question got her back on her mental feet and she took out another card and placed it face up next to the card that was facing down. It showed a creature that looked like a mixture of a stag, ox, stallion and ass. 10 EP was added to the mystery card next to it. The original Azusa asked, "That creature looks pretty strong, are you sure you wanna use it this way?" The clone Azusa interjected, "She's already shown the card, what's done is done." Preparation phase ended. The original Azusa picked a card and placed it face down in front of him. Then he pulled out the Nue card during his prep phase, it looked so familiar that he couldn't wait to get rid of it. 10 EP was added to the mystery card. The clone Azusa also placed a card facing down on the floor, then he used a Nue card for his prep phase as well. "It would take at least 30 EP to level up, the longer my creature survives the higher its level can potentially be," all 3 of them thought.

Even before the real game started, it sounded so fun that Klaus suddenly sprung to his feet and walked briskly out of the room. Soon, he came back with a deck that has a White Unicorn, a well-known magical beast in Gedonelene, on its cover. He felt an urge to join the game, everyone had their eyes on him.

 **This is getting good! I love the card game aspect of this story, it makes things much more entertaining, don't you agree? The card game gets Rin's hope up high, will Azusa and Klaus get along better if they all played cards together?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Card Battle

There was a soundless, motionless suspense. Then, Rin invited Klaus to join the game in a cheery voice. "Don't get me wrong," Klaus declared to Azusa as he sat down at the fourth corner with his usual serious look, "I am only doing this because Rin will be your punching bag without me." Rin protested, "Punching bag? What do you mean? The game hasn't even begun yet!"

He pulled all cards out of the box, put on his glasses to scan them quickly. Rin stared curiously at Klaus' spectacles, and said, "Um, I've been wondering for a very long time now..." Klaus asked without casting an eye at her as he was studying what he had in hand and formulating a plan, "What is it?" Rin asked, "I've seen you wearing these glasses when you're reading, but you don't always wear them. Is there anything wrong with your eyes?" Klaus took out the guide to read through it, and took his time to reply, "It's a magical item that allows me to speed read any text, in any language." Azusa suddenly interjected, feeling strangely impressed, "That will come in handy. We know next to nothing about Chingo." Rin said cheerfully, "Why don't we make this game fun by introducing a reward system?" Azusa immediately encouraged her, "Good idea! How about whoever wins gets to give one command to one of the other two?" Klaus confidently declared, "Then I'll be the only one giving commands here." Azusa flashed him a devilish grin, "We'll see about that."

After some silence, Klaus placed a card face down on the floor, and put a Wing Rabbit card face up on the floor next to it, 10 EP was added to the card that was facing down. He needed no explanation from Azusa.

The clone Azusa announced, "Choose one of the 3 skills listed on the card you have in front of you that's facing down, then add a Support card in front of it. After you're done, pick your target." The announcement was purely for Rin. Klaus and the original Azusa finished choosing skills and Support cards at the same time, then they immediately pointed at each other. "Well, since Azusa has the help of his clone, it would only be fair for me to take Klaus' side." She assumed that Azusa's clone would pick on her, but he also happened to choose Klaus. They were definitely seeing Klaus as more of a threat than herself.

The clone Azusa asked Rin, "Are you done?" She thought herself in a bind for a while, but then drew out a Support card and pointed at the clone Azusa. Klaus inwardly facepalmed but outwardly sighed, thinking, "What an idiot, she's supposed to concentrate her fire on the same target I picked..."

The Shikigami announced, "Battle 1, Azusa versus Klaus." They both flipped their primary cards to face up. Azusa's primary card was a red fox with nine tails, the name was written as "Kyuubi", and it had Fire as its primary element. Klaus's primary card was a terrifying Basilisk, of the Earth element. "Eeep!" Rin cried out, associating Klaus' petrifying glare with the Basilisk's special ability, she surely had done her homework on Magical Creatures Ecology. After reading the speed ratings, it turned out that Azusa had the first move. His Support card was Oni, which was supposed to vastly boost the attack power of whatever skill he chose. Azusa voiced out the attack he chose, "First skill, Koenryu!" Klaus did not even bat an eye when he used Nemean Lion as his support card, it boosted his Basilisk's already strong defence, so his attack did not do the drastic damage expected. Klaus voiced out the attack he chose, "Third skill, Glare of Petrification!" It was a disabling attack that did 0 damage, but it's guaranteed to stop the target from making a move next turn. "Tsk," Azusa muttered. The Shikigami rang out, "Battle 1 end!" It sounded just like Azusa to go on the offensive right from the start, he was like that in Duelam and Fimule as well. Klaus, on the other hand, had a creatively all-rounded approach which reflected itself in his play style.

It was the original Azusa's turn to announce, "Battle 2, Shikigami VS Rin." They both unveiled their primary cards. Rin's primary was a Longma, of the Water element. It was not a strong primary creature and would have been much more valuable as a Support card. Shikigami Azusa's primary card was Orochi, of the Earth element. After reading the speed ratings, it was determined that Rin could make the first strike. She excitedly chirped, "Yay! I got first attack!" "All it has is speed, you're not gonna win like this, Rin," the original Azusa heaped cold water over her enthusiasm calmly. Klaus inwardly facepalmed again. Rin's support card was a Foo Dog, which boosted defence. Foo Dog would work best when it's supporting another Foo Dog, it was not supposed to be used like this unless cornered, not to mention the fact that nobody was targeting her during the turn. What a waste! Nevertheless, she voiced out the attack she chose, "Second skill, High Jump Stomp!" It did little damage to the all-rounded Orochi with higher stats (except speed) in general.

After the original Azusa's announcement, Battle 3 commenced between the Shikigami and Klaus. Klaus was supposed to have the first attack, but Shikigami Azusa's Support card was Kamaitachi, which boosted his Orochi's speed to secure the first attack while changing that attack's element into Air. Air attack would do more damage to an Earth monster than Earth attack. The Shikigami voiced out his chosen attack, "Second skill, Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" It was a piercing attack that would disregard any Support card defence boost, but in terms of pure damage, it would not do as much as the first skill. It worked well since the Nemean Lion's defensive support was still in effect until the turn ended. Klaus inwardly winced but did not show it on his face. The game rule was that if a player's being ganged upon, the player can repick an attack while his Support card was still in effect, however, if the enemy gained first attack by whatever means the player's right to attack would be completely denied.

After they've all made their moves, it was Preparation Phase for everyone, in which they all boosted their EP further, but none of them had sufficient points to level up.

Battle 4 commenced, with only the original Azusa unable to make a move, Rin targeted the original Azusa unexpectedly and used Bixie as a Support card to lower his attack. He was stunned for the turn already so it's yet another wasted card. She voiced out her chosen skill, "Third skill, Mistify!" It was a solely defensive skill that prevented any opponent from targeting her. "You know," the original Azusa said with a feigned look of concern on his face, "I get it that you don't wanna lose your Longma, but in case you don't remember, nobody's targeting you."

Battle 5 commenced, with the clone Azusa facing off against Klaus once again. The Shikigami called out his choice of attack, "First skill, Eight-headed Assault!" Klaus also called out his choice of attack, "First skill, Crushing Jaw!" It was a head-to-head collision between 2 of their most powerful moves. The Shikigami's Support card Tanuki created a substitute with set HP to cushion the damage of Crushing Jaw, but the attack was so immense that the Orochi itself was damaged after the substitute broke, since the Bicorn card Klaus used for support doubled the skill power of Crushing Jaw.

...

The battle raged on. This time Klaus used Faerie as a Support card to secure first attack in spite of the Kyuubi's superior inherent speed. He then voiced out the attack, "Second skill, Ophidian Venom!" The attack obviously had a damage over time effect, the Kyuubi did not have much HP, so it would go down easily. "That's a low blow, you filthy, rotten Goldstein," Azusa said nonchalantly while flashing Klaus an apprehensive look. It was his turn to attack, and his Support card was Raijin, which was supposed to add a paralysing effect on the opponent to slow it down while switching his attack's element into Air. He voiced out his chosen attack, "Kitsunebi!" This fire dealt little damage but would deal damage over time while sucking out the Basilisk's life force, it's a good strategy against this defensive creature, but the poison attack did catch him by surprise and according to his calculation, the poison would deal more damage per turn than his fire, so he wouldn't last long like that. He then searched his deck for a Support card with healing effect to be used when necessary. It's just like Azusa to be vindictive, neither of them would go down without a fight.

...

"Rin, you're gonna get creamed at this rate," Klaus calmly stated the truth. Rin's face looked downcast. "Let's take a break and do something different," she proposed. The original Azusa grinned evilly at her, asking, "You're saying this because you're running out of cards, right?" Klaus announced, "Then let's postpone the game. I'll be out for a bit." The original Azusa whispered something to the Shikigami and then the Shikigami went out after Klaus. "I wonder what they're up to," Rin thought to herself.

Azusa, now alone with Rin, seized the golden opportunity to take advantage of her by pinning her on the bed and nibbling tentatively on her neck. Rin exclaimed alluringly, "Wh-What are you doing?" "Shaddup," Azusa snapped coolly. He's mad, Rin had no doubt about it. She apologised in a timid voice, looking away from him, "Sorry..." Then, he said with a smile that looked soft but felt venomous, "I'll let you off the hook if you give me a good kiss." She blushed, saying, "O-Ok..." Then she gave him a light peck on the cheek. Azusa growled in a low, piercing voice, "How many times do I have to tell you that's not a kiss?" Rin eventually mustered up the courage to kiss him on his lips, but when she tried to pull away, he secured her in place. Unlike Klaus' forceful kiss, Azusa's was surprisingly sweeter. Finally, he pulled away with the same soft, venomous smile, and spoke teasingly, "I'd love to do more but... This will do for now. Oh, and don't forget to breathe." He distanced himself a little to give her breathing space. To her, he had the tongue of a snake and the smile of a fox, but he did have an authentically kind, gentlemanly side too.

 **What will they do for break time? Don't worry, the card game is only an element of this fanfiction. They'll do much more than just playing cards. But it really reminds me of playing DOTA for the first time and being clueless to the point of pissing every teammate off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Contest

Klaus and the Shikigami returned to the bedroom and found Azusa cuddling Rin. Klaus cleared his throat to indicate his displeasure. Then, Klaus barked an order, "Follow me, Rin." The original Azusa quickly stood up and placed both hands onto the Shikigami's left shoulder, then tore it apart to dispel it. "Well, it's high time we show some team spirit now that we're in this together," Azusa said rather uncharacteristically, as if trying to make peace with Klaus for the first time. It sounded like a temporary truce though.

Once all 3 of them entered the tea room, Rin was amazed that it was 50% Gedonelune and 50% Hinomoto style. The furniture was Gedonelune style but the paintings and wall designs were Hinomoto style. "I definitely won't let Rin sit the way your people sit for hours," Klaus addressed Azusa. "Let's see whose tea can impress Rin the most," Azusa jousted back verbally with grace. He did not like compromising his cultural tea ceremony, but then he felt that he should try to accommodate Rin's Gedonelune culture. In spite of his contempt for the "filthy, rotten" Goldstein, he was not completely adverse to knowing his culture a bit more, for the sake of the mission.

An iron kettle was placed on the brazier. It was not the first time Rin saw Azusa making tea, so she recalled Azusa informing her that the kettle was called Kama. He sifted the matcha into fine powder and warmed the matcha bowl. With graceful posture, Azusa poured the tea powder into the bowl, stirring it round and round. His intention was to make usucha, as was appropriate for the occasion, and it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone to share a drinking bowl together.

...

"Hmmm... This tea goes surprisingly well with the sweets," Klaus gave Azusa a very rare compliment, truly impressed by how well his Hinomoto tea neutralised the super sweets Randy and Azusa both worked diligently overnight to mass-produce. An assortment of modified-by-Randy Higashi was served in a giant bowl to neutralise the bitterness of the tea. Each variety had a Randy-style name attached to it. If it was not for Azusa's Hinomoto magical cooking they could have turned into funky experimental results. "However, my tea tastes better on its own than yours," he quickly fired right back at Azusa after making that very rare compliment. He stood up and headed towards the Gedonelune tea set while Azusa was elegantly finishing and cleaning up after the tea ceremony. "This may not be as good as my personal tea set, but it will do," Klaus said confidently and began brewing an unknown tea he brought. Klaus added his usual "Quinsud" charm into the tea he's making. He poured tea for all of them to return Azusa's previous courtesy, then produced a little container from apparently out of nowhere and dropped 7 sugar cubes into his cup.

"Whoa! You can't be serious!" Azusa was astonished by how much of a sweet tooth Klaus was. He never imagined the all-too-uptight and serious Prefect would appreciate sweets so much. Klaus retorted, "You aren't any less of a sweet tooth, you just eat those sweets with your bitter tea. Anyone can tell your sweets are way more sugary than mine." Azusa returned fire just as rapidly, "Says the guy who drops 7 pure sugar cubes into his small cup of Red Rooibos tea... It's not even bitter. At least our Hinomoto sweets have different flavours, not pure sugar. You've just ruined whatever's in your cup. Just how many of these cubes do you intend to consume during this trip?" Klaus retorted again, "None of your business." Rin thought they were playing verbal Fimule.

After they all had a taste, Rin asked, "What tea is this?" Klaus answered her question with a question of his own, "You guess?" The tea tasted nutty, full-bodied and slightly invigorating, but she did not recall tasting anything like that before. Rin popped up one wrong answer after another. "You're supposed to be great in the kitchen," Azusa frowned at her. He suddenly grabbed her without warning and whispered in her ear, "Red Rooibos Tea." The closeness painted her face in red, then he kissed her on her ear and let go. Klaus made a grim expression, saying with suppressed rage, "I am here, you know." Azusa entered into a searing staring contest with him, neither was giving an inch. Once again, sparks were flying in the air.

Eventually, Rin felt a powerful urge to butt in, "Do you guys really have to fight over everything? It's Red Rooibos Tea, alright? Let's keep drinking while it's still warm." They were both surprised. Then, both of them sat down at the same time and calmed themselves down with a sip of the delicious tea.

Azusa broke the peaceful silence eventually, asking, "Oh, Rin, would you like a refill? I can restart the ceremony and make more tea if you'd like. Oh, and sweets of course." Yet, Klaus immediately ordered her to make something in the train's little kitchen attached to the tea room. Thus, Rin made some pies with gentle oranges and a bottle of extract that had no label on. It tasted somewhat like vanilla when she tried it, so she decided to cook for her loved ones with it.

 **Sorry guys, I have to stop here to whet your appetite for the next chapter. Since Wizardess Heart is so heavy on food and sweets I reckon I should try my best to include this element in the story. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Begin The Journey To Paradise

**I promise you more edible lemons starting from this chapter. As promised in my blog, I will add some good things to the major characters for your pleasure. I know that the lead males will be a bit OOC in order for this story to work the way I want it to work, but I will be sure to not let them go overboard OOC. There's no horror here.**

Rin announced with a cheery voice, "Come and eat!" Klaus and Azusa went on a brisk walking race to the dining table. "Smells nice," Klaus commented. "Very nice," Azusa added. They both approached her suddenly and kissed her on each side of the cheeks. Surprised, she exclaimed, "Hey!" All 3 of them could not stop eating after the first taste of the pies. It tasted spicier than expected though, since the main ingredients were gentle orange and a love potion... Love potion? It tasted like the love potion she had tried before, but this one had a subtle aftertaste to it that had an accumulative effect which made the food taste stronger.

Suddenly, Azusa and Klaus stood up in unison, then they started clearing the table and cleaning up the utensils wordlessly. Rin thought, "They certainly ate like they loved the pies but why aren't they saying anything?" Rin was never good at face reading, but even she could tell that they were up to no good. They were too cooperative and quiet all of a sudden.

After they had finished everything quickly. Azusa grabbed Rin bridal style and bolted. Rin exclaimed in surprise, "Eep!" Klaus gave chase, but unable to catch up, he yelled, "You have an hour!"

Azusa entered the bedroom and immediately pressed a button on the wall and transferred a little bit of magical power into it. The wood slid open as if it was a hidden door. He carried Rin through and the door closed on its own. "Baku," he bound Rin to the other end of the room before setting up a kekkai to seal themselves off from the outside world. Rin raised her voice in a panick, "Wh-What are you doing?" Azusa would have hushed her normally, but he did not feel normal at the time. He was so focused on generating the strongest kekkai that he ignored Rin's questions in the background. "I can't have Klaus or anyone else interfere with this, or it wouldn't be fun," he said with his back still facing her. Rin calmed down eventually, looking around, she perceived that they were in a bathroom. She vaguely remembered being in her bathroom with him before, but he did not pull any stunt like that. Rin muttered to herself, "What has gotten into him? He became weird after eating the pies... Could it be...?"

Azusa turned to face Rin, eyes closed, he mouthed out two words. "So hot," he complained in an unsurprisingly quiet voice. His voice struck her as much more seductive than usual. Without any warning sign he immediately undressed himself. She knew he had a lean build but never imagined he was so ripped underneath his clothes. Her eyes were uncontrollably roving all over his body, especially captivated by the set of well-defined abs and sizable cannon. "H-Hey, do you not care that I am here? I understand that you want to cool off in the bath but you can't get naked in the presence of a lady," Rin protested shyly with a crimson face, being careful to avoid pissing him off.

He smirked and asked, "Like what you see?" Rin remained silent, though she was inwardly saying yes. Azusa's smirk widened into a grin, pressing the question, "Why aren't you saying anything?" No answer. He approached her, voicing out a threat with an unusually husky voice, "Well, it's unfair for you to be clothed while I am nude." Rin realised what he was up to, her heart was confused between exciting anticipation and fear, so she pleaded, "W-Wait!" Azusa reached out and was about to grab onto her dress, but his hand stayed in mid-air. As if suddenly remembering something important, he turned and walked briskly to the bathtub. Rin inwardly sighed, at least she was safe for the time being. With his back turned to her, she could not see what he was doing, but the sound of running water told the tale. He went to a corner of the bathroom and fetched a bottle of lavender-scented oil and poured it into the tub. "Let's find out how much more luxurious this bath compares to yours," he spoke provocatively to Rin before closing the distance between them quickly.

Azusa grabbed hold of Rin's one-piece dress with both hands, his grip was very strong. Rin asked timidly, not expecting to be able to stop him, "You're not going to do what's on my mind, are you?" Azusa's face turned grouchy as he answered her question with his own question, "Whatever you put in my food, you're hoping for this, right?" That was a half-truth, of course, but Rin stifled the explanation within her heart. The sound of fabric being torn apart could be heard. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

Azusa stroked her upper thigh and she felt jolted. Rin found herself pleading automatically, "No..." Azusa opened his mouth and then lightly bit down on her shoulder. She immediately apologised even though she was not aware of having made a mistake. "This is punishment for saying no," he muttered crossly. Tears began forming in her eyes as she felt her chest constricting. "Don't worry, Rin, I will prepare you," Azusa whispered gently into her ear, as if comforting a child. Then, he instantly covered Rin's boobs with his large hands and began kneading them, while his mouth was busy nibbling on her collarbone. His hands left her breasts, held her chin up and he aggressively kissed her. He licked her lips, which were closed in feeble defiance. Then, his other hand applied a little pressure on her windpipe. She opened her mouth to gasp for air. As she was breathing in desperately, his tongue sought entrance and sneaked in. It was more like an invasion than a tongue battle, since Rin was practically clueless about these things.

Azusa unbound her much to her surprise right after pulling apart with a clear suction sound. Out of breath, she sprawled across the floor. She thought it was finally over, but how wrong she was. He propped her up while she was still catching her breath. Suddenly, she felt something in between her legs, she tried to close them in vain. It was Azusa's leg, inserted between hers, rubbing against her womanhood persistently. She backed herself up against the wall naturally and tried to hold back her moans, but they escaped her mouth traitorously. Without missing a beat, his hand moved down along her centre line and she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She could feel his beautiful hand stroking her down there. The moment his leg retreated, his hand stayed, Rin instinctively tried to close her legs, sandwiching his hand. This caused him to chuckle softly, "Come on now, don't be shy, open up." His other hand ticklishly traced the left side of her inverted triangle as a warning that he might force her legs open if necessary. She gave in. He pulled back his hand a little when she relaxed her legs a little. His index finger formed a hook, pressed lightly on her clit, before slowly rubbing it in. She squealed in delight and surprise. "I never knew you're this sensitive here," he teased.

Knowing that it was probably pointless to say no, Rin gave him a beseeching gaze. Azusa chuckled in response, saying, "You're so cute." His ministrations stopped abruptly, causing her to feel empty. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off the ground and soon they were both in fragrant, warm water. He was seated behind her with his hard chest pressed against her back. This closeness increased her heart rate exponentially. She had no idea what might come next.

 **This potion is going to work for a long, long time. We haven't gotten to the washing part yet, sorry for being a tease. please stay tuned. Enjoy the story!**


End file.
